parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis (Shrek) the Third
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks Animation's 2007 CGI animated film Shrek the Third. Cast *Shrek - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) *Fiona - Peaches (Ice Age series) *Puss in Boots - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Gingy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Queen Lilliam - Elinor (Brave) *King Harold (Frog) - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *The Three Blind Mice - Remy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton the Rat (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *The Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Tantor (Tarzan) and Wilbur the Pig (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *The Big Bad Wolf - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) *The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) *Prince Charming - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Dronkeys - Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Shrek's Children - Julian (OC), Amelia (OC) and Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Artie - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Merlin - Himself (Disney) *Snow White - Herself (Disney) *Cinderella - Herself (Disney) *Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Rapunzel - Herself (Disney) *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Captain Hook - Himself (Disney) Other Cast *Guinevere and Tiffany - Twilight Sparkle and Applejack (human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Wendy Darling - herself (Disney) *Michael Darling - Himself (Disney) *Headless Horseman - himself (Disney version) *The Evil Queen - herself (Disney version) *Sir Lancelot - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) Gallery Louis the Alligator.jpg|Louis as Shrek Elliot in Open Season 3.jpg|Elliot as Donkey Peaches the Young Mammoth.jpg|Peaches as Fiona Danny in Cats Don't Dance.jpg|Danny as Puss in Boots Momma Dino main.png|Momma Dino as The Dragon JuniorAsparagusPicture15.png|Junior Asparagus as Gingy Queen-Elinor-Brave.jpg|Queen Elinor as Queen Lilliam Jean Bob in The Swan Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Jean Bob as King Harold (Frog) Remy the Rat.jpg|Remmy, Emile2.jpg|Emile, Templeton in Charlotte's Web 2.jpg|and Templeton the Rat as The Three Blind Mice Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa, Tantor the Elephant.jpg|Tantor, Wilbur the Pig.jpg|and Wilbur as The Three Little Pigs Chungu-img-2.png|Chungu as The Big Bad Wolf Movies Frozen Olaf 054140 .jpg|Olaf as Pinocchio Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie as The Magic Mirror Hans in Frozen.jpg|Prince Hans as Prince Charming Babydinos.png|Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert as The Dronkeys Baby_Jullian.png|Julian (OC) Amelia_(Dragon).png|Amelia (OC), Gummy dancing by helgih-d47i1vu.gif|and Gummy as Shrek's Children Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart as Artie Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin Cinderella redesign (closeup1).jpg|Cinderella Snow White in Sofia the First.jpg|Snow White DP-Aurora.jpg|Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) DP-Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel Anastasia .jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Doris the Ugly Stepsister Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls).png|Twilight Sparkle (human) Mrs Applejack says to buy ourselves time EG2.png|and Applejack (human) as Guinevere and Tiffany Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling Michael Darling PP.jpg|Michael Darling Iceraichabodmrtoad5626.jpg|Headless Horseman as himself Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg|The Evil Queen as herself Sword-disneyscreencaps com-339.jpg|Sir Kay as Sir Lancelot See Also *Louis (Shrek) 2 (Preceded) *Louis Forever After (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Shrek The Third Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movie-Spoofs